Complicated Happenings
by Sparrows.Pirate.Wench
Summary: The sixth year of Hogwarts for the Marauders. Strange happenings and new relationships conjure confusing complications. Read and Review please!


Alrighty, this is my second attempt at writing a story about the Marauders. The other one didn't turn out how I wanted it, so this is another attempt at the same story line =) please read and review! Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
Complicated Happenings  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
"Finally!" Sirius Black said as he awoke to a beeping alarm clock. He sat up from his sad-excuse-of-a-bed on the floor of his best friend's room. "James, wake up, sleepy head!" Sirius planted his pillow on James' sleeping face. Muffled curses were heard.  
  
"Come on, now!" Sirius said, "Time to get to Hogwarts!" Sirius was a rather handsome young man, at sixteen years old he was 6'2'' with dark black hair coming down to his shoulders. He had deep brown eyes and tanned skin.  
  
"Fine!" James' muffled reply came from beneath the pillow. James Potter was also a handsome young man, also sixteen years old. He had messy, short, jet- black hair, dark brown eyes, and glasses (which made him all the more handsome ^_^).  
  
"You know what?" Sirius said, pulling on a shirt, "What's the use of having an alarm clock if you never wake up to it?" he asked James.  
  
"Because I have YOU around to wake me up." James said, sitting up on his bed. He looked down at Sirius, who was sitting on the floor, pulling jeans over his boxers. James threw on a shirt and some jeans over his boxers, too.  
  
* * *  
  
The boys ran down the staircase in James' two story house to get breakfast. They were ready to go to Hogwarts ASAP. Especially Sirius. He always had at least 20 girlfriends a year at Hogwarts, at different times, of coarse.  
  
When the two boys got down the stairs and into the Dining Room, James' mother had already made breakfast for them.  
  
"PANKAKES!" Sirius nearly yelled with delight, "Thank you SO much, Mrs. Potter!" He pulled James' mother into a big hug. She was only 5'2'', much unlike her husband who was a whole 8 inches taller than her, and James, who exceeded his dad by 2 inches (making him exactly 6 ft).  
  
"Your welcome, Sirius." Mrs. Potter smiled at the boys. She had gotten used to Sirius' hugs every time she made pancakes. They were Sirius' favorite. James couldn't help but chuckle at Sirius' delight.  
  
The two boys sat down at the table and began to eat, both with what they usually had: James had chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup, and Sirius ALWAYS had chocolate chip pancakes, topped with blueberries, strawberries, butterscotch syrup, and powdered sugar on top (Remember this fact, it comes into play later on in the story ^_^).  
  
* * *  
  
After both of the boys had finished breakfast (Sirius stuffing himself silly), they both ran up the stairs to get their luggage and things packed.  
  
They both came downstairs with their owls in cages and their large trunks and packed them into the trunk of the Potter's car. Sirius was always fascinated when they rode in the car. James' mom wanted to keep some muggle things around since they lived in a muggle neighborhood. They didn't want to seem too "suspicious" as James' mother put it. Mr. Potter, who was an Auror, was often away on business. He had said good-bye to James and Sirius the previous night, so it was up to little Mrs. Potter to get the two boys to the Hogwart's Express in time.  
  
Once they were all settled and in the car, there were frequent trips back to the house because they forgot something, Mrs. Potter started to drive to King's Cross Station.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they reached the station, the boys had to get to Platform 9 ¾ on their own since Mrs. Potter had to get to work. They both said their good-bye's to her and then headed off to the Platform, ready for another year at Hogwarts.  
  
As soon as they got through the wall, they immediately boarded the Hogwart's Express since it was scheduled to depart at any minute. The Hogwart's Express was NEVER late to depart. When they got onto the train, they looked for their friends in every compartment. Finally, in the last compartment, like always, it was the biggest compartment in the whole train, they found their two buddies Remus Lupin and Peter Petigrew. Remus was handsome just like Sirius and James, but he was more reserved and quiet. He had chestnut colored hair going down to nearly his shoulders, and beautiful grey eyes. Peter, however, was a small and skinny with sandy blonde hair and glasses (this is how I imagined them, peeps, so if you imagined otherwise, keep all flames to yourself please ^_^ thanks).  
  
"Hey!" Remus said, looking up from his book.  
  
"Hi." Peter said.  
  
Sirius and James greeted their two buddies and put their trunks up. They then sat down and started to talk about their summers. Remus had gone to stay with his grandmother because she was sick, leaving every full moon for a break of coarse (~_^), while Peter had spent time with his family in Africa. Sirius always envied his friend's good family lives, for his family hated him to no end. He always spent every summer at James' house. Mrs. Potter never seemed to mind since it was for a good cause. Plus she had always thought of him as a son.  
  
When Sirius was explaining to Remus and Peter that James' and him had set a woman's hair on fire on accident that summer, the door to the compartment opened all of a sudden, showing four girls pulling their trunks.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." One girl said. She had dark, just below shoulder length hair that flipped out at the ends and striking stormy-grey eyes. There were three other girls behind her, one had fiery red hair with emerald green eyes, another one had brown, straight, shoulder length hair with brown eyes, and the last one had her light brown hair pulled back into a pony- tail with light blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry guys, but, there's no other compartments with enough room, do you think we could come in with you?" The grey-eyed girl asked.  
  
Sirius immediately said, "Sure!" and jumped up and helped the grey-eyed girl with her trunk. He knew exactly who these girls were, as did the other guys who also started to help with the trunks, accept for Peter, who wasn't strong enough to lift one.  
  
Once all the trunks were put away, the girls got settled and sat down. The one with the grey-eyes was Raven Astrid, Sirius' long time crush who he had never gotten the guts to ask her out, instead he dated other girls to cope with his feelings for Raven. The one with the red hair and emerald eyes was Lilly Evans, James' girlfriend. The one with the brown eyes and shoulder length hair was Pandora Anderson, Remus' crush, although he had never admitted it to anyone (but everyone expected it anyway). And the one with the pony tail was Gwenivere Kaida, Daniel Starr's girlfriend (Daniel Starr is the Ravenclaw Seeker, but good friend's with the Marauders- Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James' group).  
  
Sirius immediately engaged in conversation with Raven, who laughed at all his jokes, and made Sirius laugh just as equally. Lilly and James started talking to each other, Lilly planting herself in James' lap, Peter practically stayed quiet most of the time, occasionally piping into the conversation Remus was having with Pandora and Gwen.  
  
* * *  
  
When the Hogwarts Express arrived, everyone piled off the train, not even bothering with their trunks (they would eventually be taken up to their dorms before they even got up to them). All the Hogwarts cloaks were dark, even against the night air. The first years were led away into boats while everyone else were led to carriages that took them to Hogwarts Castle. They walked into the front entrance and into the Great Hall, where there were four extremely long tables with benches, each representing a different house. The Marauders and four girls sat down at the Gryffindor table, Gwen met up with her boyfriend momentarily and kissed him hello, but they soon separated, for The Sorting was about to begin.  
  
As soon as everyone was settled at their proper tables, Professor McGonagal led the first years into the Great Hall so they could be sorted.  
  
Sirius' stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry..I hope this doesn't last long..." Sirius looked down at the empty plate in front of him.  
  
"Shh!" Remus scolded, "Cant you ever think about anything other than food, girls, and pranks?"  
  
Sirius shook his head and smiled. He was proud that that those were the only things that crossed his mind. He chuckled to himself, but stopped when his stomach grumbled even louder and longer. Remus only rolled his eyes and watched The Sorting. The song the Sorting Hat always sung was already over.  
  
"Aster, William!" McGonagal shouted, reading his name off the scroll she held in front of her. He walked up, looking nervous, and put the hat on. The Sorting Hat almost immediately shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Once The Sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up and began to give his speech. Sirius was grateful that his speech didn't last very long, he just greeted the First Years, told them the Forbidden Forest was forbidden, and etcetera etcetera. When Dumbledore ended, food appeared on everyone's plates. Sirius dug into eating his while everyone watched him with amusement.  
  
* * *  
  
When everyone was stuffed and happy, they headed up to their common rooms, where they found out Remus was head boy and Pandora was head girl for Gryffindor, no surprise, they got it every year since 4th year. Everyone headed up to their dorms. Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James all shared one, to no one's surprise. And Lilly, Pandora, Gwen, and Raven shared one. They were all so tired, that they fell asleep immediately. Accept for Sirius, who had other mischievous plans in mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Alrighty! How's that for a first chappie? *looks proud* anywho, please read and review! Thanks bunches ^_^ I promise more exciting stuff is coming along later! BELIEVE ME! =) Thanks a lot!!  
  
~Jenny Reckham 


End file.
